Child of a Death Eater
by moonshine4488
Summary: This is from the POV of Blaze Zabinifemale and maybe Draco. Warning: Deals with abuse, cutting, and in later chapters rape. This is about how they were raised and how they feel about what their parents want them to be.IS BEING WRITTEN OVER UNDER A DIFFERE
1. A childs Lesson

A/N: This is my idea for a fic. There is no guarantee I will finish it. It deals with all the pain of the children of Death Eaters. 

WARNING: Contains abuse and cutting

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K Rowling

Blaze Zabini sat looking out the window of her room. She was thinking very hard for a five year old. 

That day had been spent differently than other days. Her parents had taken her to a strange place along with her other friends. By friends, she meant Crabbe, Goyal, Parkison, Draco, and a few other people.

Their parents had started talking about how one day, they would be a powerful force of purebloods. How they would come to hate muggels, and learn to conceal there emotions. Then, when they were ready, they too, would serve in the memory of the Dark Lord.

*******

" You will learn the next time you dare walk away from me young lady," said a grinning man. 

Blaze stumbled up to her bedroom as the man repeatedly kicked her in the ribs. She could n`t help but cry out in pain as he threw a curse at her. 

" What have I told you about whining!" he screeched at her. He put the curse on her again, but this time held it longer. She bit her lip to stop the screams that would escape her mouth if she opened it. Little did she realize that she bit clear threw her lip until blood seeped into her throat.

The man then picked her up and threw her into her bedroom. He slammed the door shut and put a concealing charm on it. Blaze curled up into a ball, and wept silently. 'Only two more weeks,' she said to herself, ' Two more weeks until I start my fifth year at Hogwarts.' 

Blaze thought slowly back to when she was younger. She was so different then as was her life. Now, she was taught things that were not meant to be spoken. Things of hatred and cruelty. She was forced to preform tasks and take beatings. It was so she could one day serve the Dark Lord, who had risen over the past year. 

Blaze did n`t want to became what her parents had. She did n`t want to torture the innocent, and feed off fear of others. She did n`t want to be considered subordinate to a man. She did n`t want to be able to take pain and not cry for help. She did n`t want to learn hate. She did n`t want to become a Death Eater.

But Blaze told herself that she would be going back to Hogwarts soon. The beatings would be less severe there. Oh yes, she still got abused. It was the jobs of the Seventh years to teach the younger generations brutality. One day, she would be doing the same to a younger girl. 

A/N: This is just the first chapter, so it won`t be as good as all the others. But I won`t continue it if no one likes it. So review and let me know.


	2. Hogwarts Express

A/N: Ok, I really did n`t think anyone would like this story. Thank you for the reviews. And to a certain person who corrected my spelling. Thanks! I`m sorry if this chapter comes out real bad, but I`m writing this as I go. Another thing. I would like to point out that I`m changing the spelling of the main character`s name. Blaze=Blaise. 

WARNING: contains abuse 

Disclaimer: The characters, and anything else recognizable belong to J.K. Rowling.

Blaise looked at her guardian. His name was Malih. He was the one hired to "keep Blaise in line". Her parents had hired him to help her with "training." It was more like her parents were too busy to be bothered with her. 

Blaise pushed back her long dark brown hair out of her face. Malih had a witch come over and charm her face and body so that no bruises showed up. No one would notice. 

" Now ," said the large man Malih, " Not a word is to be spoken to any one. You will not talk unless spoken to by others. And when I mean others, I mean teachers, or students on the Right Side. Understand?"

" Yes sir," Blaise answered in a raspy voice. Before she had come to the train station, he had poured some kind of acid down her throat. Not enough to injure her seriously, but enough to make her feel pain and not be able to talk. 

Malih walked away, and Blaise boarded the train. She found an empty compartment and sat down. Looking out the window, she saw other children hugging and kissing their parents good bye. She desperately wanted to be one of those children.

" Lost in thought or are you just absent minded," came a familiar voice. 

Blaise sighed and kept staring out the window. Her friend just sat there, knowing well what her thinking was about. For she always felt what Blaise felt. She always felt like she was swimming just above water, or trapped in a cage. Because they always were. That was the life of a Death Eater.

" I hate this Tians," said Blaise to her friend. She turned to see that her friend, Tiana Nott, or Tians as Blaise called her when no one was around to hear. That was another rule, you never shortened a person`s name. It was considered improper.

" I know," she replied quietly. Tiana was the only person Blaise dared share her grief with. Whining and crying got a person a punishment more than unbearable. Blaise did have to take one once, and she swore she never wanted to take another, or she would die. She thought she was a goner that time. But, no, they brought her back three hours after she was unconscious.

" Hello Blaise, Tiana," said a sly voice. Blaise groaned inwardly. It was none other than Malcolm Baddock. He walked in and sat down next to Blaise.

" How was your summer?" he asked in a seductive voice. Blaise wanted to hit him for trying to hit on her this early in the year, but knew it would not be proper.

" Lovely," said with a fake cheer in her voice. He grabbed her chin and jerked it around to face him.

" You look at me when I ask you a question," he stated firmly, " And don`t give me any bull shit lies"

" Well," said Blaise forgetting about being proper, " I`m sure it would please you to hear every detail of the beatings I`ve had this summer. Where would you like me to start?" That resulted in Malcolm back handing her in the face. 

" Do not dare speak to me like that, you inbred bitch," he hissed. Blaise just put on the face she was supposed to put on when hiding emotions. He looked straight into her blue eyes, and Blaise held his stare. 

Malcolm got up, and walked out of the compartment. Blaise looked to find that Tiana was gone. She sighed, and went back to looking out of the window.

A/N: I have a killer ending for this story, but that would be at least 15 chapters away. I still don`t know if I want to work on this much though.


	3. Glass Blood

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I would n`t be continuing this otherwise.

Disclaimer: It`s all to J.K. Rowling

WARNING: Contains abuse in all ways.

Blaise walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner. She stood up straight, shoulders back, and head up. Her Hogwarts robes had not one wrinkle or piece of lint. Her dark hair was up in a clip, not one strand out of place. Her shoes were perfectly shined. Her face was clear with no makeup. For it would be improper of her to wear makeup. "Proper people do not need makeup," Malih once said. She felt like a doll. And that was the last thing she wanted to be. 

Blaise sat down, and began sipping her soup up the proper way. She did it slowly so as not to spill a drop. After a few bites of bread, she felt a hand on her lower back. Slowly, Blaise turned to see Malcolm. 

" Meet me in my dorm at two A.M." he whispered, " Understood? And if you don`t come, I will go looking for you. Trust me when I say that you don`t want me to find you first." With that, he got up and left. Blaise shuddered at the thought about what would happen tonight, not knowing that another pair of eyes were watching her from a distance.

*******

Blaise ran out of the dorm room, and into the common room. Her hair was a mess. She only had on her skirt, underwear, and undershirt with a robe wrapped around the rest of her body Tears streaked her face as she tried to catch her breath. She new she should n`t be crying. All the Slytherine guys expected the girls to give them what they want, even if it is against their will. They sometimes made the girls kiss each other, even if it was n`t proper. The guys always did improper things, because they new they could get away with it. The girls, however, would be beaten if they stepped out of line. In the society of Death Eaters, the man was superior to the woman. She obeyed him.

Blaise hid herself in a dark corner of the common room. Her room mates would be in the dorm, and she did n`t want to let them see her cry. She did n`t want to get beaten by Malcolm for that. She felt dirty from him as it was. His essence still on her did not help matters. 

Blaise pulled out the fine piece of glass that she often carried in her robes. She had gotten it when Malih had throw a pitcher at her about a year ago. Blaise had accidently spilled some while pouring the pumpkin juice. 

Blaise put out her arm, and looked at the previous cuts. The cuts had been placed in a particular spot. It was where the Dark Mark was to be placed once she became a Death Eater. Her father had shown her his when she was ten. Tiana had once seen a few of the cuts, and warned Blaise that she would probably be killed if she did not stop doing it. The Dark Lord would murder her if he thought she would ever betray him. And that is just what the cuts meant. But Blaise did n`t care. She hated the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters. She hated their way of life. 

Slowly and carefully, Blaise cut into her skin. The blood poured out from her arm, giving her a feeling of freedom at the same time it made her feel worthless.

Blaise started as a hand clasped her arm where the blood was coming out. The person pulled Blaise to her feet. But Blaise felt her knees buckle and her legs give out. However, the person held her close so she could stay up. 

Blaise looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring back at her. She closed her eyes as she prepared for him to hit her. After all, she had not only been cutting, but crying as well.

Instead of getting a blow to the face, though, all she felt was Draco gently take the glass from her hand. 

Blaise opened her eyes to see him staring at her. He looked concern, and that scared her. If any Slytherine showed expression in front of someone, it was usually a look of evil triumph. 

" I`m sorry," Blaise choked out, " I`m sorry. I won`t do it again." She pleaded for him not to do any more damage than what had been done to her. 

" Calm down," Draco said softly, " You're a mess right now. Even if I wanted to punish you, I could n`t. It does n`t look like you could physically take anymore. Besides, your Malcolm`s charge, not mine." 

Blaise felt herself slip into a semiconscious state. Her eyes fluttered and Draco was the last thing she saw before she fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: OK, the ending is pretty shitty, sorry. Tell me what ya think. Sorry the chapters are so short.


	4. A Little Hope of Light

Authors notes:

Ok, I am not going to be updating this for a really long time. I almost deleted it. I was getting tired of the same old same old. So I just decided to jump the story four chapters. Thats why it will seem rushed. Sorry for the shortness. Wanted to give you all a clue that it wont be updated for many months.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and Hogwarts.

Blaise sat in her room. Draco had been kind enough to keep watch over her during the night. She sighed and wondered what would happen if Malcolm were to find out. But something else had her thinking.

Draco had talked about how they could escape the trouble they were in. He knew of others who were willing to go to Dumbledore. She knew without a doubt, that if the wrong person were to overhear, then they wouldd be faced with treason. Anyone who is even considered an opponent would be put to death in her family.

Frustrated on what to do, Blaise went downstairs to eat. Classes would begin soon.

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers!


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: Alright, here it is. The next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers!

As I said, this was just a side story. There may seem to be huge pieces of it missing, because Im going to just get right to the points of this.

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Blaise stood looking at her opponent. It was Pansy Parkison. They were standing in a large marble room, practicing for their final tests under the watchful eyes of their instructors.

The final tests were a series of events to take place on the day of Admittance where Blaise and some others would join the Death Eaters. To join, they were given many events which they would have to prove to be worthy of completing. There were five test; dueling, protecting, charisma, loyalty to the Dark Lord, and torturing. Blaise was dreading the time when she would be forced to lure a muggle child, using her charisma, and torture him for fun. That was the final test they had to pass. And she didnt know if she could.

At the moment, she was practicing with Pansy for the dueling test. Each of them would have to battle with an older Wizard among the Death Eaters. Malih was watching carefully, making sure that she did not lose to Pansy. If she did, he would make her duel all night until she won. And she would duel with him.

Blaise continued practice, hoping that she could block all of Pansys Unforgivable curses. It was hours later, that their instructors said they were finished.

However, Blaise knew things that the instructors did not. The children of the Death Eaters had been secretly communicating with one another. Something would happen on the night of Admittance that would change all their lives forever.

A/N: review!


	6. Victoria Flint

A/N: I wrote this story a few years ago just as a side story. I decided to update to see if anyone would like me to continue with it. I may even rewrite it when I'm on vacation from college. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money off of it.

* * *

Blaise stumbled up the stairs to her room at Hogwarts. Her father had brought her back home for the weekend and demanded that she duel with Victoria Flint. Victoria Flint was a younger girl, who was fast becoming known to the pure blood families. She was powerful and merciless. It reminded Blaise strongly of Bellatrix Lestrange. She laughed as she had taken the final blow and curse aimed at Blaise, laughed when Blaise had fallen to the floor, too weak to kept fighting. 

Blaise's father was furious, and as a result, blamed Malih. "This is what I'm paying you for?" he had asked in a calm, but dangerous voice, " So that my daughter makes a fool of our family? The girl has had years of training, and this baby witch can defeat her. The Dark Lord wants warriors and victors! Not someone who can't even stand up to a first year!"

As soon as her father had left the room, Malih turned on Blaise, nothing but fury and rage in his eyes. It was hours of pain, blinding pain, nothing that Blaise had ever known. She had to miss classes on Monday because of the condition she had been left in. After blacking out several times, her mother had finally stepped in and forbid Malih from going further. Then her mother had brought her up to her room and healed every bruise and every cut. After that was done, she left Blaise to sleep.

Malih had brought her back to Hogwarts, and now she found herself back in her bed, thinking about little Victoria Flint. The girl would be hell to the wizarding world.

* * *

Ok guys, tell me what you think. It's still just a side story, but I am toying with the idea of rewriting this one or writing a Lily and James fic. So I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
